


karwa chauth

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Fasting, Fluff, Romance, karwa chauth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima and Vansh celebrate their first Karwa Chauth together.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	karwa chauth

Riddhima’s stomach growled.

She put a hand over it, as if it would silence it.

It didn’t.

  


She looked out the open window, and saw the full moon.

Looking behind her, she saw the tray full of food.

  


She wanted to cry.

  


Her first  karva chauth , and it was an utter, and complete flop all thanks to her darling husband.

  


He knew today was an important day for her.

He knew that he was to come home on time.

  


And yet, he was nowhere to be seen.

  


The aroma of the various dishes resting on the tray wafted to her.

Beckoning her.

Tempting her.

  


She turned her back to it, and chose to stare longingly at the moon again.

It wouldn’t make Vansh come sooner, but at least it gave her something to do than cry over the food she couldn’t eat just yet.

  


The door clicked open, and Vansh rushed in, out of breath.

  


Riddhima turned, and she wanted to both cry, and hit him.

  


“Fursat mil gayi ghar aane ki?” She asked.

  


“I’m so sorry Riddhu.” He closed the door, and in quick steps approached her. “Traffic hi bohot zyaada hogaya tha. Abhi bhi time hai na? Kya karna hai?”

  


He looked at her frantically, wanting to know how he could make amends.

  


Riddhima silently picked up the venerated tray, and tried to remember what the other married women in the house had done.

  


Did they first pray to the moon, and then offer it water?

Or offer it water, and then pray?

Then what was she supposed to do with the sieve?

  


“Riddhima?” Vansh put a hand on her back. “Kya karna hai?"

“Mujhe yaad ni aara.” She answered with a pout.

  


Her stomach growled again.

She groaned.

  


“Yaha aao.” He led her to the sofa, and made her sit.

  


Sitting beside her, he pulled out his phone and quickly searched up Karva Chauth rituals.

  


“Okay, so pehle chaand ko dekhna hai, phir paani dena hai.” He quickly summarized.

“Tumhe kab dekhna hai?” Riddhima asked, leaning over to peek at the phone screen.

“Mujhe toh kabhi bhi dekh sakti ho.” He teased, earning a pat on the arm. Chuckling, he gave her a more serious answer. “Paani dene se pehle dekh lo.”

“Okay. Kitne der dekhna hai?”

“What do you mean? Kuch seconds ki toh baat hai. Ghanto thodi na kari rahogi.” Vansh said.

  


Riddhima nodded in agreement.

  


Feeling tired, she placed her head on his shoulder.

  


“Thak gayi?” He asked, looking down at her.

  


She nodded again.

  


“Hum yeh jaldi khatam kar le? Mujhe na kutto billi ki bhook lagi hui hai.”

  


Amused by his wife, Vansh nodded. Pocketing his phone, he held his hand out, which Riddhima took. He led her to the open window, and observed as Riddhima held up the venerated tray.

His brows crinkled. Riddhima’s hand shook as she held up the sieve. He held her hand, giving it support as she peered at the moon.

Tucking the sieve underneath the prayer tray, Riddhima picked the copper pot filled with water by its throat, but found it difficult to pour the water out. Vansh helped by tilting it from the bottom.

  


Finishing her prayers, Riddhima turned around, picked up her sieve again, and gazed at Vansh through it.

  


Mere seconds had passed before Vansh hurried her along.

He was about to pick up the copper pot again, when Riddhima bowed down to touch his feet. He squatted before she could do so.

  


“Kya kar rahi ho?”

“Paanv chu ri hoon. Yeh bhi toh rasam hai na.” She extended a hand to touch his feet again, but he held her wrist.

He merely said, “Zaroori nahi hai.”

  


“Vansh.”

“Riddhima.”

  


Gently holding her face, he tilted her head down, and kissed her where she had her sindoor.

  


“Mere liye yeh kaafi hai.” He whispered, making her blush.

  


Finally picking up the copper pot, he placed it against her lips, and Riddhima finally drank.

  


And she drank, and drank, and drank.

  


“Aur doon?” Vansh asked, placing the pot back on the tray.

  


Riddhima shook her head, swiping her lips of the excess droplets that had spilled over.

Picking a piece of sweet that was on the tray, Vansh offered it to her, and she took a small bite of it.

  


“Pura khao na.” Vansh said, helping them both stand.

“I don’t like it.” Riddhima said, putting the sweet back on the tray.

“Toh pehle le hi kyun? Kuch apne pasand ka leti.”

“Meine kahan li. Yeh toh Chachi ne rakh di thi.”

  


Vansh rolled his eyes, exasperated.

Riddhima put the prayer tray away, and eagerly sat down before the table.

  


All the delicious meals that were mocking her earlier were finally going to be hers.

  


She moaned the second the absolutely delicious flavors of biryani hit her tongue.

  


“Mere liye bhi kuch bacha ke rakhna.”

“No promises.” Riddhima spoke over a mouthful.

“Acha ji. Yeh baat hai.”

  


Riddhima raised a single eyebrow in approval.

Vansh took a seat beside her, and joined her.

  


For the most part it was quiet.

Riddhima being too focused on finally satiating her hunger, while Vansh took the opportunity to wind down from the long day.

  


Meal finally eaten, clothes were changed into something more comfortable.

In the darkness of the night, small talks were shared while laying against one another.

Knowing how tired the other was, short kisses were given.

  


Things might not have been dhamakedaar, but for Vansh, and Riddhima, their first karva chauth went pretty nice.


End file.
